Instant messaging has become a popular way of electronically communicating in a conversational style, in particular using a mobile or handheld device. Whether instant messaging on a desktop computer or a mobile device, profiles or presence information are often used to allow a user to view the current status of other contacts, as well as allow other contacts to view the current status of the user. For example, the presence information may show a contact is busy or available.
When instant messaging with contacts or “buddies”, a user and a contact may be in different situations. For example, if the user is aware that a contact is busy, then the user may decide not to send a message to the contact. However, displaying whether a contact is busy or available may not provide the user with sufficient presence information to discern the situation of the contact.